Max Steel Reboot: Origins
by NightFuryOne
Summary: When Maxine McGrath and her mother settle into a small city called Copper Canyon, Max unleashes a power she never knew about: TURBO Energy. She joins N-Tek and meets new friends and bullies in school, not to mention the super-villains that are trying to hunt her friend Steel and herself. Join as Max tries to deal with everything that piles her way. Fem!Max - Additional Notes Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Okay. So I did something like this a while back, then got rid of it. But now I'm back! This is based off of the Max Steel 2013 series because I have not seen the 2000 series. So this story has a gender-swapped Max and that is one of the very few changes I have. If you have any suggestions please tell me in the reviews. This story is the Max Steel movie Origins. It is basically episodes 1 – 3 combined. Then the rest of the stories will represent one episode.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Above the earth, in space, two of N-Tek's agents, Kat and Jefferson were on a mission to capture another Ultra-Link. Their "spaceship" zoomed over the earth, making a sonic blast in the process. The green and white ship twisted and turned.

"That is why they call me Captain Kaboom!" Jefferson laughed. Almost all of his dark hair was shaved off which left a buzcut on his head. The sound of a communicator came on and the face of Commander Forge came on the screen.

"Ferrus to SkyTeam One," Forge said. He had black hair with a streak of gray in it and had amber eyes. "Kat, any sign of the Ultra-Link yet?"

"No visual yet, Commander," Kat replied. She had short, blonde hair and almost gray eyes. A man in the back part of the ship, who was no less than 19, is Berto. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore an armor suit quite similar to Forge's. He also wore a lab coat with the sleeves possibly torn off and the N-Tek logo on the top right of his "coat."

"Ultra-Link coming up on scopes now!" Berto called from the back. There were multiple screens showing what the team was looking for. "Time to target: T-minus 30..."

"Right," Ferrus said. "Nice and easy people." Jefferson rolled his eyes and Kat shook her head. They've had this conversation many times before they left. They then focused on driving, er, flying. "Remember, we want to capture the blasted thing not activate it."

Just a few meters behind them, three of Dredd's ships came up. They were driven by Dredd's bots. N-Tek's ship flew towards the Ultra-Link as Dredd's ships locked in on their target. The three ships zoomed to where SkyTeam One was heading: to the Ultra-Link.

"We've got three unidentified spacecraft!" Jefferson called. Dredd's ships blasted lasers at SkyTeam One.

Berto turned around in his chair. "Unidentified _hostile _spacecraft!" Lasers fired again and a few of them hit the ship.

Jefferson grunted. "These guys are packin' some serious firepower!" They swerved under the floating Ultra-Link as lasers fired at them again. Jefferson turned the ship ninety degrees to avoid the lasers.

Forge's voice sounded from the communicator. "Do not lose that target Jeffer-" His voice was cut off by Jefferson.

"A little busy right now, old man!" Jefferson said. He took a swift glance behind him just as a laser hit the rear of the ship. "Whoa!" An alarm and a holograph of the ship showed up. Two spots of the ship were highlighted. "Engines 2 and 4 are gone!"

Dredd's ships continued to fire at SkyTeam One. A mechanical hand popped out of the air lock. A blue orb formed between its claws and aimed at the Ultra-Link. The orb formed a laser which took hold of the ultra-link. The laser drew the Ultra-Link into the air lock.

"The cake is in the oven," Jefferson said, narrowly missing a couple lasers.

Berto's eyes widened. "And our friends here still wanna slice!" One of Dredd's ships veered upwards, barely skimming the top of the ship. Jefferson pulled back on the levers he was holding to control the ship. Another one of Dredd's ships had a red mechanical hand come out. The other two had done the same. The "hands" gripped onto the ship and red lasers started forming. One of the three ships had a laser start to cut into the airlock where the Ultra-Link was kept.

Frustrated, Jefferson jerked the levers forward, putting the ship into a mad thrust. He aimed the lasers at the ship in front of him and locked in. with the press of a button, two missiles fired at the ship, blowing it to bits. After that, SkyTeam One went skydiving towards the earth at top speed.

"SkyTeam One to base," Jefferson said. "We're coming in hot!" Kat managed to find a grip and pushed a lever forwards. A fire extinguisher popped out the back and started to get rid of the fire. Jefferson pulled the levers back, evening them out a bit. They flew, or more like glided, into a canyon full of tiers and mountains of rocks. They drifted to one of the tiers and the top of the tier disappeared. The ship sunk into the tier onto a green platform.

"Ultra-Link's ready for unload," Jefferson informed the N-Tek agents. "It's in the air lock guys!" As two agents came up to the ship, a large panel opened up revealing the Ultra-Link. The Ultra-Link was taken out and put onto a platform. A blue force-field held the Ultra-Link in place.

The agents then moved the platform into a room full of Ultra-Links embedded in the walls. Each one of them had a small section covered by a pixelated grid. A small tracker put itself on the center of the Ultra-Link and beams of light attached themselves to the Ultra-Link, keeping it in line. It moved left and up into an empty cell. The tracker came off and the grid was over the newly placed Ultra-Link. The agents walked out of the room. As they did, they passed one Ultra-Link that was in a container instead of with the other ones. One of the agents noticed.

"Wonder why this one's not locked up," he said, gesturing to the Ultra-Link. The taller agent glanced at it.

"Well that one hasn't been functional for years," he informed. "A relic from the past." They walked away from it without a second glance. Though as soon as they were a good distance away, the Ultra-Link started to glow as if it were reactivating.

* * *

Boxes laid in a pile on the ground next to a moving truck. A teenage girl, probably not older that 16, kicked the front door open, a huge box and a smaller one in her arms. She staggered down the steps, struggling with the boxes, and managed to get to the ground. She was only able to stand straight for a moment before the boxes' contents fell out. Weights and books clattered to the ground, the sound ringing in her ears.

She looked through the hole in the box and stared at the weights. Maybe she should have used better tape for the boxes. Her mother came up behind her. She looked at the weights scattered on the sidewalk.

"Really, Max?" her mom asked. "You're bringing your weights? You never use them."

"No wonder they're so hard to lift," Max said, smiling at her mom.

Molly chuckled. "It's really gotta just be the stuff we need," she said, tapping Max's chin. Molly walked back into the house to gather the rest of the boxes. Max looked around. There were kids playing in their front yards. Max hadn't made many friends this time. She had a few of them but she knew she would lose contact with them just like every other time.

The whole reason they were moving again was because her mom had gotten a job offer in Copper Canyon. So once again, Max had to switch schools, say goodbye to the friends she'd made there and start the terribly long packing. She knew it would happen she just didn't expect it to happen so soon. They had only been here for two years. The other times had been much longer.

She walked over to the moving truck. In one of the boxes, a picture of her mom and dad stuck out. Max had the same eyes and hair color as her father. The same bright blue eyes and the same dark brown hair. She picked up the photo. Max didn't really know her father. In fact, from what her mom told her, Max's father passed away before she had been born. Max always wondered what had happened to her dad but she never got around to asking. Her mom came up behind her, looked at the picture, and sighed. She reached over Max's shoulder and gently took the photo out of her hands.

"Okay!" Molly said, putting the picture frame back where it was. She placed the box she was holding in the truck as well. "New, new job – waddaya say, kiddo? Ready for a new adventure?" She closed the back of the truck, walked around the truck and into the driver's seat. Max sighed.

"Are we ever going to stay in one place?" she muttered as she moved into the passenger's seat. Molly started the car and they drove away from the town.

Behind where they were before they drove off, Forge Ferrus walked up. He put two fingers to his ear where a comm was placed. "They're on the move!" he said.

"Copy that, Commander," Kat said through the comm.

* * *

Jason Naught sat at his desk while his colleagues watched the latest THI commercial. They had just finished praising him on the good work when the picture of the guy he was working with showed up on one of his holographic screens.

"Alright," Jason said. "Get lost! I've got business to attend to." He shooed his colleagues away and sat down. He waited a couple seconds after his office doors closed before hitting a red button under his desk. He sat back as his chair sunk into the floor. A room full of holographic screens and monitors showed up as Jason stopped on the floor. His chair turned toward one of the bigger screens and a man's face popped up on the screen.

His face was haggard looking and he had a mask covering his mouth and nose. His brown hair was slightly unkempt; his red eyes had small creases underneath, as if he hadn't slept in weeks. He was angered alright.

"You have news, Mr. Naught?" the man on the screen growled, irritated.

"_Good _news, sir," Jason replied. He chuckled nervously. "Sales are up. 78 percent –"

"What of the Ultra-Link?" the man interrupted.

"Well, I'm afraid news on that front isn't quite as... rosy? Our forces were driven off by N-Tek." He finished in a rather quiet voice.

The man's eyes widened. "N-Tek!" He coughed, his voice turning hoarse once again. He banged on the glass he was behind. "If we do not find a suitable energy source to keep me alive, all that I have done, all that I have planned, schemed, stolen will all be for nothing. I MUST HAVE TURBO ENERGY!"

"We'll redouble our efforts, sir," Jason tried.

"Do not fail me! If this clock reaches zero," a timer counting down showed up on the screen. "it won't just signal my end, Mr. Naught." With that, the man disappeared from the screen. Jason sat back in his chair and swallowed nervously. He was in so much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got an idea from PrayerGirl. She suggested that I gender-bend Sydney and Kirby. I had never thought of that so thanks! I couldn't find an 'S' name for Sydney as a boy so I'm just going to name him/her Decker. And a big thanks to the rest of you for the reviews! They're a big help to me. Stay awesome doods! (Bonus points if you can figure out who that comes from) :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Max and her mom had just finished putting all the boxes and moving items in the apartment. They both were in the kitchen, Max eating and her mom in front of her. Boxes were piled everywhere, most of the opened.

"Now let's get a move on!" Molly urged. "We've both got big first days. Me at work and you at school!" Max groaned. Like every other kid, the last thing she wanted to do was go to school, especially since she was going to be the new kid all over again.

"C'mon, it'll be great! New friends! Cafeteria food! Tons of homework!"

"Yeah, a regular paradise on Earth," Max muttered sarcastically. But eventually, Molly managed to get Max up and out the door. Max got on her bike and started riding to the school, thankful that it wasn't too far away. She tipped back onto one wheel and stopped the bike in the railings. Leaping off the bike, she walked up the stairs into the school. She halted at the doorway.

There were some students roaming the halls, some were staring blankly at their lockers or on their phones. And three mean looking guys standing near the doorway. Max groaned, frustrated, as the guys looked at her. She knew what they were thinking. She started forward, hoping to not draw too much attention to herself. But of course, something went wrong. The guy in the middle, wearing a yellow shirt, tripped her up, lurching her forward into a blond guy in front of her.

They started laughing. "Have a nice trip!" one of them shouted. "See you next fall!" They left, chuckling at their lame joke.

Max pushed herself up onto all fours. "Really?" she muttered. "People still say that?"

"Nah, it's pretty much just him," a voice said in front of her. It was the guy she had run into. He had brown-green eyes and blond hair. Honestly, Max felt her breath get caught.

Something clicked in her head. "Don't tell me. School bully? What's his name? Moose? Biff? Flash?" She started picking up the papers.

"Bartholomew. But they call him Butch." He held out Max's science book.

Ah. That's it. "The stereotype lives." She reached forward and found herself face-to-face with the guy. They both glanced down at the book. _Oh crap, _Max thought. She swiftly put her book into her bag with the rest of her school supplies, trying to hide her embarrassment and possibly red cheeks.

Footsteps sounded in front of her where her helmet had dropped. "Welcome to Copper Canyon High, new kid," the voice said. She looked up to see a brown-haired girl coming towards her with her helmet. She stood up. "The wretched hive of scum and villainy. I'm Karly." Karly handed the helmet to Max.

"And I'm Decker," Decker said.

"Hey. Max." She took the helmet from Karly. The bell rang, signaling three minutes till first class. Decker started walking off.

"Well, see ya around. Max." He along with Karly walked to their first class. Max took a deep breath and sighed. She knew it. She knew she had a crush on Decker.

* * *

When the end of the day came, Max couldn't say she's been more relieved. It hadn't gone as bad as she thought it would have. Her helmet in hand, she jumped over the rails and took her bike out of the racks. Behind her, Butch and his gang ran out of the school, Karly right behind them. Max stared in confusion. What were they doing? That's when she saw Karly try and grab the bag out of Butch's hand only to be stopped he his other.

Butch lifted the backpack out of her reach and tossed it to one of his buddies. _Oh boy, here goes nothing, _Max thought as she sat on her bike. She would have to wait for just the right moment. Butch's buddy tossed it back to him. Max rode towards them with great speed. Butch was standing there, expecting nothing but to catch the bag, holding his arms out for the backpack. Max sped into the circle the gang had created and caught the bag midair. She slammed on the brakes, leaving skid marks on the concrete.

"Come on, guys, this is the twenty-first century," she said, holding the backpack to the side. She nodded at Karly. "Don't you do your bullying online these days?" She tossed the bag to Karly. Butch glared at Max as he pushed Karly out of the way and stalked towards her.

"So I help the kid getting picked on an' now _I _get picked on. That's not very original, _Bartholomew._" Strange. She sounded so much braver than she felt. She was though taunting him and knew that wouldn't end well. Butch started forward but didn't have much time to do anything for Max had moved and swiped his hat off his head, startling him and knocking him over.

She turned around. "See ya next fall!" She tossed the hat behind her and rode forward.

She heard Butch slam his fists onto the ground. "AFTER HER!" She glanced over her shoulder to see the three guys riding after her. How had they gotten on their bikes so quickly? She was already off campus, the guys gaining speed. They were on the streets, somehow missing the passing cars. Max felt something in her eyes burn and something ring in her ears. Soon, she was pedaling way faster than she was before.

She looked back. The guys were way behind her now. "What?" she asked herself. How the heck had that happened? Oh well. She didn't mind. She had a pretty big lead now. Unfortunately, that didn't last long. She looked in front of her and only had a split second to register what was happening. First she was just riding down the street and the next, she was stuck, head-first into a truck full of boxes.

Her bike was stuck in the hole she just made, hanging on by the handle bar. She stood up. They had caught up fast. "There she is!" she heard one of them shout. They weren't very far from her now. She busted the back doors open, tossed her helmet to the side and started running. She would have to get her bike back later.

She felt the flare again and heard the ring. But instead of pedaling, she was running faster than the bikes. She turned into a corner, hoping to lose them. Though, she kept running. She looked at her hands as if she expected them to pop out an answer to her question.

"What's happening to me?" she asked. Flares? Ringing? Intense speed? What in the world was going on? Her phone rang in her pocket. "Uh, hey Mom? Can't talk right now!" She looked behind her. The guys were still on their bikes.

"Max, it's Decker. From school." the voice said on her phone. Max felt her heart skip a beat.

"Decker? Oh, hey. How'd you get my number?" Max was panting by now. How much longer could she keep this up? She ran back into the street. This time a couple of cars passed so she had to jump over one. She guessed it lead to honking and words even she wasn't allowed to use.

"I didn't," Decker said. "I got your phone. And you've got mine. Musta gotten mixed up this morning."

Max pulled the phone away from her ear. Decker was right. Max was holding a red phone instead of her blue one. "How'd I miss that?" she wondered. She put it back to her ear.

"Let's meet up tomorrow and swap," Decker suggested.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah sure. I uh -" The phone sparked. She had to pull it away to keep from hurting her ear. Someone grabbed her shoulder causing her to yelp. Then another guy came up on the other side. They were the two guys who were with Butch.

"Who's headed fer a fall now, hero?" the one on the right mocked. She wormed out of the grasps and stopped herself on the concrete. The other two, however, weren't as lucky as Max. They ended up falling down the steps, screaming, as one skidded and fell and the other got launched into the dumpster.

Max turned around. She knew that Butch was the last one standing. And there he was, charging towards her. Max took a left and started running. A fence came into view. _Oh no, _she thought. _Please don't tell me I'm gonna get stuck. _Then the flare happened again. This time though, she needed it. She jumped and soared over the fence while Butch crashed head-on into it.

Max was practically flying through the air. "Whoa..." she muttered. And then she looked up. She was heading straight for a brick building! She shrieked as she crashed through the window, shards of glass spreading all over the room. She, herself, tumbled through the room, knocking into barrels, boxes, and more barrels. She slid on the floor, hardly conscious of her surroundings. She knew she was sprawled out on the floor, but she wasn't aware of the three guys coming up the stairwell.

She tried to push herself up. This wasn't normal. "What's happening to me?" She collapsed, too exhausted at the moment to get up.


End file.
